My Little Avatar: Friendship is Air Bending
by SuperSonicGirl
Summary: The newest Avatar gets sucked into the world of Mlp. What could happen? So for now sit back grab some Popcorn and enjoy the Fanfic


_Chacrater Format_

Name: Sonna

Age: 16

Looks: Silver tinted Light blue hair, Blue eyes, White silk top with Blue stripe, Blue Jeans, bare feet

Anything Special?: Weird stick on her back ;) Avatar

Friends: well at first they don really trust her but the Mane 6 and Spike

 _Fanfic Start!_

Sonna was falling head first to the ground. She opened her eyes and she saw she was falling towards a castle _"How'd I end up here?"_ She thought as she fell and crashed through the castle ceiling ending up in a throne room as she lost consciousness. When she regained consciousness she saw she wasn't out for long because she was still in the same spot. She got up and took a quick survey of her surroundings, she saw she was in a room with a lot of glass windows, 2 girls both with wings although one had white wings and pinkish bluish and greenish striped hair and the other othe had almost black magic looking hair. "Though goes there?" asked the one with black magicy hair as gaurds surrounded Sonna and she got in a fighting stance "Is this going to half to be a fight? well lets see what you got" Sonna said fire engulfed her hands as she punched a gaurd and knocked him out could and surprised the others by her us of fires, she turned around and kicked another flame engulfed her foot as she hit him and dimminished as soon as she stopped and the fire on her hands dimminished as she used air bending to push the others back and then water bended them into ice coccuns "Enough" said the other one "now tell me who are you" the older looking one said agian "I'm Sonna" Sonna said not willing to give up anymore information "Send a note to get Twilight and her friends her Immediatly" said the older one. About 30 minutes later, 6 girls, 2 normal ones, 2 with wings, and 2 that she could tell used magic, "we came as fast as we could Princess" said one with purple hair with pink stripe "Who's that?" said one with rainbow hair and blue wings pointing at Sonna "we don't really know, all she says is that her name Sonna but not much else." said the older looking Princess "How about this. I'm the Avatar" Sonna said "Avatar? what darn tootin is that?" asked one with a cowboy hat and a southern accent "well if someone untied me I could show you" Sonna answered and with a nod of the Princess's head she was set free "okay anyone have water?" Sonna asked "yes darling I have some right here. why do you need it?" asked one with strong purple hair tossing Sonna a water bottle that she oppened "to do this" Sonna aswered as she poured the water out but before any of it hit the floor she got into a stance and moved her hands making the water float and move and as she kept moving so did the water, she did a few tricks before setting the water back in the bottle closing it and throwing it back to the girl with strong purple hair "for the next one you may not want to get to close" Sonna said as she went in a different stance and did a series of kicks and punches that made her hands catch fire though it didn't seem to harm her. Next it looked like she did nothing but she got in stance and did a series of moves on a nearby object making it move in mid air then she threw it with a simple stance and caught it with another before setting it down. "for this last one. do you have any place more secure?" Sonna asked "well there is the castle garden" asnwered the one in front of the group and they brought Sonna there, "Now stand back, this is the most dangerous one" Sonna said and only stomped making the nearby ground rumble as she continued to throw rocks and pebbles from the ground that lodge or in some cases went through trees and when she stomped agian the ground rised up and she continued doing more tricks before taking a deep breath making all the perviously flying rocks to settle back into their respective places. "Now that was starter stuff and for now I'll show you this" Sonna said using Blood bending to make the mane 6 move forward Sonna "what darn tootin are you doing?" asked the one with a southern accent "blood bending" Sonna said before she let them go and ran and jumped off a nearby ledge scaring everyone since she had no wings but they saw her take that weird stick off her back and it extended into a blue kite that she grabed onto with both hands and used air bending to fly leaving everyone look surprised as she flew up "that must be fun!" said one with frizzy pink hair who was standing next to someone with light pink hair who hadn't said a thing. Then she spotted something "Yip! Yip!" Sonna said as she stopped flying and fell onto your giant flying Napa's lap "I'm glad your here" Sonna said as she scratched Napa


End file.
